Anti-friction bearings may serve to decrease friction between, for example, a stator and a rotor. For instance, such bearings may allow relative rotation between a housing and a spindle extending through the housing. The housing may comprise, for example, a hub. The spindle may comprise a shaft, axle, or the like. The bearings may comprise roller bearings, for example, tapered roller bearings. In one example, the tapered roller bearings may be employed in wheel hub and axle assemblies. In another example, the tapered roller bearings may be employed in devices such as motors, pumps, or speed reducers.
A typical tapered roller bearing may include a cone having an inner race for mounting on a spindle, a cup having an outer race for mounting in a housing, and a plurality of roller elements within a roller cage positioned between the inner and outer races. Commonly, a pair of such tapered roller bearings may be mounted on a spindle for rotation relative to or within a housing. Cooperating bearings, such as a pair of tapered roller bearings, may be included in a bearing assembly, for instance, of a motor, pump, speed reducer, or transmission assembly. In one example of “direct mounting” of the tapered roller bearings, the cups may be located in the bearing assembly axially outward relative to the cones. With exemplary “indirect mounting” of the tapered roller bearings, the cups may be located in the bearing assembly axially inward relative to the cones, as will be understood by those skilled in the art.
In order to properly secure bearings for operation, it is usually necessary to retain the bearings tightly under a predetermined axial tolerance or load on the spindle, for example, so that the bearings can maintain a proper running clearance of the roller elements under the influence of the combined axial and radial forces which the bearings are designed to support. Manufacturers of such assemblies often carefully measure the space between the bearing inner races, and provide a spacer of precisely the correct dimension and load requirements to fit therebetween. The spacer is typically made of ground steel tubing to a length tolerance of plus or minus one half of one thousandths of an inch. If the bearings are not maintained at a proper tolerance and/or load the bearings may not roll properly or may prematurely wear, particularly if the bearings are maintained at too high of a load, or may, if maintained under too low of a load, have excessive play causing failure of the bearings.
An exemplary configuration for an adjustable spacer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,397 to John E. Rode (entitled “Adapter Sleeve and an Adjustable Spacer with Radial Extension Useable Thereon,” issued Aug. 27, 1996, and assigned to Temper Corporation), which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. One approach to assembling or preloading a bearing arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,465 to Rode. The preloading or adjustment incorporates use of a deformable spacer which is assembled with the bearings using a hydraulic ram assembly.
Thus, a need exists for improving ease, accuracy, performance, repeatability and/or control of adjustment to an adjustable spacer of a bearing assembly. A need also exists for decreasing the degree of operator judgment and/or skill required (e.g., by introducing automation and/or indicators, such as for mass production situations and/or arrangements) to properly adjust the spacer. An additional need exists for decreasing dimensional measurements required to properly prepare a bearing assembly and/or a spacer thereof. Another need exists for the adjustable spacer to allow a desired adjustment to be provided for the bearing assembly. Thus, a need exists for a system improving ease, accuracy, and control of adjustment, fitting, assembling, or tailoring of workpieces, e.g. bearing assemblies and spacers thereof.